


Some of Them Want to be Abused

by Kyl0R3n



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Cuckolding, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyl0R3n/pseuds/Kyl0R3n
Summary: After the collapse of Starkiller Base, Hux has been stuck with extensively researching how the crumbled First Order will reciprocate and Kylo Ren is training under SnokeUnsatisfied sexual tension leads to some strange things...(AKA: This is my self indulgent trash fic of Krennic fucking Kylo Ren in front of Hux while he writhes in agony and jealousy ;) )Also, title is from the song. You know the one. Spoiler alert.





	

The general exhaled shakily, feeling a drop of sweat roll lazily down the nape of his neck. He blinked his eyes open, his lids feeling heavy with fatigue. Hux was in a room very similar to one of the interrogation rooms on the _Finalizer_ , yet… it was different somehow. He tried to move, but felt his limbs strapped into the very same chair he’d listened to Kylo Ren torture and interrogate numerous victims in. Panicked, he pulled against them, his strength slowly starting to return from… whatever he’d been doing.

Had he been asleep? Had he been knocked out or drugged? His stomach churned at the prospect. Luckily he was still clothed. With a small pang of arousal, he almost wondered if this was some strange thing Ren wanted to try…

Lately their sexual endeavors had been… well, quick. After the destruction of Starkiller Base, Kylo Ren had been training strenuously under the Supreme Leader’s command and Hux, lucky to have survived Snoke’s wrath over their tremendous loss at the hands of the Resistance, had been overseeing the construction of something bigger… something stronger.

The prospect of his assignment had sounded exciting at first, yet all he’d been able to do for the moment was extensive research over the security measures that would be in place for the new superweapon. The Supreme leader hadn’t gone into much detail of the consequences for failure, but Hux didn’t need them. He knew well enough.

With Ren’s training and Hux’s studying, they had very little time to release their sexual frustrations on each other, something they had frequently practiced since they first met. In time, it had evolved into what they had both grudgingly called a “relationship”. Despite this, oftentimes they weren’t even physically present to have sex. It was only through very inappropriate use of the Force and a communicator on Hux’s end that Ren could make a writhing, moaning mess of the general.

When they did happen to cross paths, it was normally a quick frot or blowjob over breathy “ _Fuck you_ ”s and “ _I missed you so fucking much_ ”s.

Hux groaned as the aches in his body brought his attention back to his present situation. He pulled against his restraints, calling out.

“Ren? ….Ren, if you’re there, I’m not amused. If we could kindly get on with this, I don’t have the time for your games.”

There was no response.

The general huffed and shifted in the interrogation chair, glancing uneasily to the door of the chamber. If he was caught in this ridiculous predicament by someone other than Kylo, he’d surely face some kind of consequence.

“ ** _REN._** I’ve had enough. Let me down from here, I was in the middle of working!” His tone was sharp, his words loud enough to echo in the room.

“This is interesting, isn’t it?” A voice from behind him made the general jump. He recognized it from somewhere, but it certainly wasn’t Ren.

“Who-… Who’s there? I need you to get me out of this ridiculous chair.” Hux tried to keep his voice even, despite the strange feeling of unease in his gut. “I have important work to do.”

The voice almost sounded amused when it spoke again.

“Oh, I’m certain you do. I’ve seen what you had accomplished, you know. Very impressive work, Starkiller Base was. A shame what happened to it.”

Hux felt a surge of defensiveness. “Ineptitude with certain recruits. But, as always, I take full responsibility. Are you going to show yourself, or continue hiding in the shadows?”

He heard footsteps approach from behind and his chest lurched when the source of the voice stepped into his field of vision, stopping at a parade rest in from of him.

Hux had seen this man before, had read his name before. He had watched old footage of him and had read stories about him in the archives of the Empire. There was no doubting it.

The man was dressed in a white imperial uniform, a cape billowed behind him, his collar pressed and pristine. His face was stern as he studied the general, his steely blue eyes looking him up and down. Hux felt like he could see through him.

A long moment of silence passed before Hux spoke.

“I know you. I’ve read about you.” He kept his voice frank, despite the intense feeling of awkwardness looming over him. “You’re Orson Krennic.”

“Director.” The man named Krennic stepped forward, almost threateningly. “Director Krennic, if you will. You seem at unease.”

Hux was suddenly aware at how warm his face felt, yet this had nothing to do with unease. The man standing before Hux was indeed familiar. Too familiar. The general recalled the first time he saw footage of the man named Krennic. It was an old holovid from the archive. He had only opened it because of a presumed speech it supposedly contained.

At the first glimpse of him, Hux was intrigued. A minute into Krennic’s speech, Hux was aroused.

Since then, it would be a lie to claim that he hadn’t fantasied about this man when he found himself with the spare time to stroke himself to completion. Hux earnestly hoped that, as those steely eyes studied him, Krennic couldn’t see the mental images swarming Hux’s mind of him tugging at his length, tossing his head back with a throaty moan as he jerked himself to the holovid of the Director’s speech.

“I’m not afraid of you.” Hux said, but regretted it a moment later.

The smallest hint of a grin played at the corners of the Director’s mouth.

“I only-…” The General tried to ignore the subtle tightness of his pants. “It doesn’t make sense that you’re here. You existed, but it was a long time ago. It makes no sense that you’re here now. Are you-“ Hux narrowed his eyes. “You are dead, correct?”

It was awhile that Krennic spoke. “Perhaps you are.”

Hux almost laughed, but at the grim look on the Director’s face, his enthusiasm faded.

“…That’s not possible. I was-“ The general felt a surge of panic when he realized he couldn’t honestly remember where he had been before now. Surely he was simply at work… Eating, perhaps…?

Krennic hummed thoughtfully and approached Hux, his hands still fastened behind his back. He leaned in close. “Filthy general… Is this your fantasy after death? Is this what you want?” He gently reached forward and pushed the front of the skirt of Hux’s tunic, stroking the ever growing bulge in his pants.

Hux clenched his jaw. “I’m-… No, I-…”

“ _Ssshhh…_ You’re transparent to me, general. It’s not hard to see what you want… What you crave-“

“ _Aah~_!!” Hux pushed forward as much as he could in his restraints as Krennic squeezed his length. Fuck, he wanted this. Dead or alive, when would he seize this opportunity again? He breathed out desperately. “Yes… _Yes,_ I want it…”

The older man smirked, satisfied. He wasted no time in unfastening Hux’s belt, tugging it from him and tossing it aside, working at Hux’s trousers next as the general simply sat back and allowed Krennic to do what he pleased.

Krennic pushed Hux’s pants and briefs down, and he practically arched and wailed as the director thumbed the leaking slit of his half hard cock with his gloved finger.

“Look at you… Already coming undone for me…” Krennic brushed down the length of it and tugged at the base. “What a needy, depraved whelp…”

“Y-yes-!!! Only for you- _Ah~!!_ ” He pushed his hips forward desperately, his head fuzzy. “Only for you!”

Krennic leaned forward, his free hand grabbing a fistful of the general’s hair and pulling his head up, his voice stern. “Look at me… This is the face you imagined as you beat your length raw… As you dirtied your uniform trousers with your come, bucking and wailing like a Coruscantian whore.” He moved closer, his breath warm on the shell of Hux’s ear, his tone dangerous. “I want to hear you beg for your release.”

Hux whimpered, feeling any walls he had up crumbling. “ _Please-_...!! Please, let me come…”

The Director tightened his grip on Hux’s hair and wrenched his head back more, causing him to moan loudly. “Louder.”

“Please!! PLEASE! I want to come for you! Let me come for you!!!” Hux rutted up to meet Krennic’s tugs. His balls began to tighten, a heat pooling in his gut as his release approached. The sounds of Krennic’s leather glove pumping his slickened cock were lewd and filled the room, along with Hux’s obscene moans. “O-oh-… _ooooohhh~_... I’m going to-“

Krennic stopped his stroking and squeezed the base of Hux’s cock hard, denying him his release. The general whined in frustration.

“I’m-… Sir, you wanted me to-“

The Director hummed in amusement, letting go of Hux’s locks and gently caressing his cheek. “Not yet… There’s someone else here for me to enjoy as well…” He let Hux go and stepped back.

As if prompted, the sealed door to the interrogation chamber opened and in stepped-

 

“ _Ren!_ ” Hux breathed. “How are you-…” He turned back to Krennic. “I don’t understand…”

Ren stepped closer, his voice soft and his eyes narrowed and filled with anguish. “…Hux… What is this? Why are you doing? I know I’ve been distant, but…”

Hux looked back and forth between his lover and Krennic. There were too many questions to ask. “R-Ren… I didn’t-“ He turned an even deep shade of scarlet when he realized how he must look, strapped into the chair, covered in a sheen of sweat, his face flushed with his throbbing cock drooling precome on his pulled down trousers.

Krennic approached the knight and grabbed his waist, turning back to Hux like he was brandishing a trophy. The situation was unsettling enough to the general as it was, but what made it even more so was the fact that Ren did nothing to protest.

Instead, the Knight simply avoided Hux’s gaze, looking down solemnly.

“We shouldn’t have all of the fun, should we, General?” Krennic’s voice was smooth and mocking as he brushed his hand down Kylo’s thigh.

Hux pulled at his restraints, a surge of jealously enraging him. “Ren! Get me out of this. We need to leave!”

Kylo Ren was still, only letting out quiet moans as the man in white palmed at the bulge under his robes.

“What a good boy…” Krennic whispered in Ren’s ear. “Strip for me. Now.” He nipped at the shell of it.

Hux watched, almost in a daze, as the knight began to strip himself of his clothes, pulling them off quickly until he was only in his pants and boots. Krennic circled him approvingly, surveying his pale, muscular frame and his deep, heavy scars.

“On your hands and knees, Kylo Ren.” His voice was soft but demanding.

The general shook in anger, yanking against his restraints. “You don’t know who he is, Ren! Don’t do this!”

Hux didn’t know what the sight was doing to him. It made him sick that Krennic was handling his knight like this. Kylo Ren was HIS. They had established the fact many times, mostly as they were rocking against each other in an abandoned supply closet, or Hux rode him with abandon in his study. At the same time, Hux couldn’t help but feel jealous. He wanted the Director to look at him in the predatory way he was staring at Ren. He wanted to be told to get down on his hands and knees. Hell, he’d imagined and fantasied about what was unfolding in front of him several times, only with Hux as the compliant fuck toy instead of Ren.

Kylo obeyed, getting down on his hands and knees, his face already flushed. Krennic crouched down and started working at unfastening the knight’s pants. He stared at Hux with those steely eyes as he slowly pulled the fabric down over Kylo’s pale rear, in an agonizingly slow journey until they were slack around his knees. The Director eased his hand back up Kylo’s thigh, rubbing as he went.

“ _Mmn…_!” Kylo made a noise like a wounded animal as Krennic roughly grabbed his drooling cock and started tugging it in a steady rhythm.

Hux bit his lip, his own length already twitching with attention again. What he wouldn’t give to be humiliated like this… Bent over the Director’s knee, sobbing and pleading as he stroked him to spilling-

“ _Haahh-!!_ ” Kylo whined as Krennic’s other hand found the tight furl of his entrance and began massaging it. He arched his back as he felt the tip of the man’s finger hooking against the tight ring, the lewdness of it bringing him closer and closer to release.

“Are you going to come for me? Hmm?” The Director’s voice was lustful as he worked at the knight, as he watched his balls began to tighten in their sac. “Good boy,” he made sure to glance smugly at Hux as he said it, “good boy, come for me…”

Kylo tossed his head back with a strained whine as his cock pulsed in Krennic’s grip, pumping out spurt after spurt of his release onto the durasteel floor. The Director fisted his cock until it grew sensitive in his grasp and he finally let go. He brushed a glove hand through the mess of come beneath Kylo’s heaving body and brought it up to his relaxed entrance.

Hux watched in agony as Krennic began pushing a come coated finger into Kylo’s hole, eliciting a crude groan from the knight. The general’s hands clenched into fists as he writhed against the restraints again, going mad from the game the Director was playing.

Kylo kept letting out strained mewls as Krennic worked him open, feeling the slow, addicting drag of the warming leather stroking his insides, the noise of it pushing in and pulling out was obscene…

“ ** _O-oh-_**!! There, right there!!” he yelped as the Director curled his finger in deep, brushing against the bundle of nerves with the smooth pad of his finger.

Krennic smiled serenely at the tortured noises Hux was making and the way Kylo was responding so sweetly to his treatment, making sure he remembered to glance at the general as he added a second finger and as Kylo made a particularly erotic noise.

“Ren…! Ren, please! Don’t let him do this!” Hux groaned at his peaking arousal. “Y-you’re mine! Ren, you belong to _me!!”_

Kylo was beyond listening. His forehead was shiny with a sheen of sweat, his muscled frame was trembling with anticipation, his cock had grown swollen and heavy again, lolling helplessly between his legs, which he’d spread more and more to accommodate Krennic’s fingering. The knight whimpered as the Director withdrew his fingers from the come filled furl and he began unfastening his own belt.

Hux swallowed heavily. He didn’t want to watch what was happening next, he couldn’t possibly watch-

Yet he couldn’t even begin to look away, licking his lips hungrily and feeling another sharp pang of arousal as Krennic finally pulled himself free. The Director was large, though not as large as Ren, but damn, what Hux wouldn’t do to let him breed him. He’d fantasized about it so much, and here it was in front of him… But torturously out of reach. Hux was beyond keeping his pride. He practically wailed as Krennic began rubbing up against Ren’s hole with his swollen cockhead.

Director Krennic looked at him as he braced himself against Kylo. “Poor, sweet general…”

“ ** _Aaahhhnnn-!!_** ” Kylo’s eyes squeezed shut as the man pushed into him. Despite the copious amount of come Krennic had used to prepare him, it stung horribly. His elbows gave out, a heavy shiver passing through his body the other man bottomed out. His hands curled into fists as Krennic withdrew, then pushed in again.

Hux was livid as he watched, howling in agony as his wrists were rubbed raw against his restraints, his cock painfully hard and drooling all over his trousers. “F- _FUCK!_ STOP THIS!!! STOP THIS NOW!!!”

Krennic set a brutal pace, the interrogation room was soon filled with his heavy grunts, Kylo’s desperate mewls, and Hux’s distressed protests. He reached down to take the knight’s leaking cock into his hand, fisting it in time with his deep, relentless thrusts. Kylo wailed and arched back as he felt Krennic strike his prostate. The Director smirked in satisfaction and angled his hips so he could hit it again and again.

Hux had devolved into a writhing, drooling mess, bucking against him restraints and sobbing as he watched. He wanted it to stop all at once, but he also wanted to be in Ren’s place, maybe in between them, taking Ren’s cock into his mouth while Krennic had his way with his ass. The very idea made his dick pulse even more, precome spurting from the angry, neglected slit.

“Oh-!! Oh, fuck! _Fuck!!_ I’m- I’m close!!” Kylo clawed desperately at the floor of the chamber, the pleasure coiling tightly in his gut.

“ _Ah!_ Nh- good boy-!! Good boy! You take me- _oh~!!_ You take me so well!” Krennic stroked him harder, the slick of his come covered glove making it effortless. “Come for me, my good boy! My sweet boy! Come for me again! I want to feel your insides milk me!”

The knight tossed his head back and wailed as Krennic hit that spot just right and he came hard, barely anything dribbling out of his spent cock. The Director felt Kylo’s insides tighten around him like a vice and his breath hitched in his throat as squeezed the meat of Kylo’s ass, shoving into him balls deep as he spilled deep inside the knight, hot and heavy squirts filling his thoroughly fucked ass.

Hux sobbed, his erection was painful as he watched them find their release. His chest ached horribly, feeling hollow and sick, leaving him incoherently pleading.

Director Krennic slowly regained his composure and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. Panting, he pulled his softening cock out of Kylo and watched approvingly as his come leaked out of his hole, sliding lazily down the knight’s taint to his sac, then dripping onto the floor.

The Director tucked himself away and fastened his belt again, fixing up his uniform and straightening up, leaving no indicator that he’d just fucked the life out of Kylo Ren. He stepped over the mess of a knight towards Hux, his face stern.

Hux watched him nervously, his senses coming back to him, glancing worriedly at Ren. Would Krennic grant him release? Would he show mercy and let him go? He was supposedly dead, right? Was Ren dead too then? Was this some kind of afterlife where he was cursed to eternally watch the Director fuck his lover?

Krennic stooped in front of the interrogation chair and studied him, standing at parade rest again. He slowly leaned in and took Hux’s chin, tilting his flushed face up to his.

Hux swallowed heavily, suddenly aware that he was very red and covered in tears and drool.

There was a moment of tense silence that lasted for what seemed like an eternity. Hux couldn’t even hear Ren’s whimper’s anymore as he looked back into Krennic’s steely, blue eyes. The Director leaned even closer and spoke, only for Hux to hear;

 

“ **Wake up.** ”

 

 

Hux jolted awake, his heart pounding in his ears, and stared around wildly, disoriented and dazed. He slowly realized he was in his study. The desk he’d been sitting at was wet, and he realized his crying and drooling hadn’t been restricted to his dream. He feverishly wiped his face on the back of his sleeve and ran a hand through his hair. Though he woke to an empty room, Hux still turned red with embarrassment over dozing off over his studying. Even worse, he had a very prominent bulge in his pants.

Hux looked down and saw that his holopad had fallen onto the floor and he retrieved it, checking it for damage. When the screen illuminated, he glanced curiously at the GPS tracker application and pressed it. He’d installed a tracker on Kylo Ren’s belt after an incident on an outer rim planet long ago, but now the knight continued wearing it simply for Hux’s peace of mind when he went on training missions.

The general felt a flutter in his chest when he saw the pin prick on the screen labeled “KYLO REN”. He was lumbering down one of the corridors on the Finalizer. Hux stood quickly and primped himself up, washing his face and assuring he looked professional. He refused to look disheveled in any way when he was in the presence of others, especially his coworkers. He hid his arousal well and left his study, keeping his composure as he marched through the ships passages.

Hux could almost feel himself getting closer to the knight and, sure enough, there he was. He turned a corner and saw the cloaked figure shoving past one of the few uniformed officers that had escaped the base’s collapse.

“Kylo Ren.” Hux kept his tone short as he strode towards him. “I need to speak to you.”

The knight turned, and Hux could almost see the mask tilt inquiringly. The general briskly walked past and grabbed his arm as he went, clearly taking both Kylo, and the officer unfortunate enough to run into him, by surprise.

Hux hurried through the halls, ignoring Ren’s harsh whispers of protest, until he found a familiar door and pushed it open, dragging the hooded man along with him.

Inside, Ren released and took off his helmet, his face was red and had what looked like dried dirt on it.

“What’s wrong with you? Are you-“ His eyes narrowed as he stared intently at Hux’s face. “…have you been crying?”

The general roughly pushed Kylo against the wall, already fighting to undress him, breathing harshly. “I’m going to fuck you… I’m going to fuck you because you’re _**mine**!”_

Kylo’s face reddened as Hux finished with his belt and leaned up to kiss him deeply, grabbing fistfuls of his dark curls. The knight moaned into the kiss, but broke it long enough to breathe out.

“What’s gotten into you… Did you miss me that much?”

Hux looked up at him, at his dirtied face, his ridiculous nose and crooked jaw. He hungrily devoured those lips that seemed stuck in a permanent pout and grinned against them, breathless.

“You have no idea…”

**Author's Note:**

> *Whew* That was fun, yeah? I hope you enjoy it! Please feel free to kudos and comment, it gives me LIFE!  
> Also, it you want more trash, follow me on tumblr!  
> Werewolf-kylo-ren.tumblr.com


End file.
